Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Legions of the Damned - Poziom 4
* Zdobądź ruinę Dwarven Fortress. Opis etapu zaczniemy od przedstawienia sytuacji na mapie. Jesteśmy oczywiście Legionami i mamy stolicę na południu, nasi rywale to Empire na południowym zachodzie oraz Mountain Clans na północnym wschodzie. Rywale mają wobec siebie neutralny stosunek, a zatem nie można wykluczyć najgorszej rzeczy w tym etapie – sojuszu rywali skierowanego przeciwko nam! Nie zawsze jednak tak się dzieje, szanse na sojusz Empire i Clans bardzo szybko legną w gruzach (#68), Czwarty poziom jest najtrudniejszy w tej sadze, ale nie oznacza to, że jest nie do ukończenia na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Cała mapa i trasa do finałowej ruiny układa się w długą serpentynę. W pierwszych kilku turach trzeba będzie intensywnie walczyć. By zredukować straty zdrowotne, warto wystartować ze sztandarami wzmacniającymi opancerzenie u naszej armii. Pierwszy nowy bohater, którego trenujemy, to , najlepiej zrobić to co najmniej w trzecim dniu rozgrywki. Gdy tylko zobaczymy Clans, staramy się atakować miasto, chyba, że się boimy, to możemy wysłać , by on podejrzał armie bohaterów z frakcji Mountain Clans. Inną sprytną taktyką jest oczekiwanie, aż bohater wroga opuści pierwsze miasto, które jest nieopodal naszej stolicy. Jeżeli bohater strzegący miasta będzie nieugięty i nie będzie chciał wyjść, możemy atakować miasto na wschodzie. To miasto ma w sobie , sprzedajemy go u pobliskiego alchemika. Dochody ze sprzedaży najwygodniej wymienić na np. Counselora (strzelecki bohater u Legionów) i dodatkowo 3 Possessed. Taką armią próbujemy odbić Fendilk (#69). Nadto, postarajmy się tym samym strzelcem ulepszyć wspomniane wojsko, by ewentualnie przyzwany Stone ancestor zabił Berserkera w 2 uderzenia, a nie jedno. Na mapie o wymiarach 96x96 jest cała masa miast i ruin do zdobycia. Warto ryzykować co najmniej atak na ruiny, by zyskać złoto i ciekawe przedmioty. Następne miasto do zdobycia to , jest ono nawet 3-poziomowe, więc warto tu zrobić przystanek, dzięki czemu Ancestor będzie musiał pokonać Berserkera nawet w 3 uderzenia (o ile my przenieśliśmy i z poprzednich poziomów). Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że wielu bohaterów Mountain Clans to bohaterowie wolnostojący, więc oni nie będą niespodziewanie atakować nam miast. Ten fakt może sugerować, że mamy do czynienia z etapem o mocnym zabarwieniu przygodowo-szpiegowskim. Z drugiej strony trzeba co jakiś czas chronić miasto z użyciem (#70). Konsekwentnie zmierzamy na północ, próbujemy wykorzystać trik, zgodnie z którym HP naszych podopiecznych będziemy przywracać poprzez ewolucję wojsk. Upewnijmy się też, czy zakupiliśmy odpowiednie struktury. Kamieniem milowym teraz okaże się miasto , jest ono czwartego już poziomu i można tam też nieco szybciej się zregenerować. Próbujemy przejąć to miasto drogą jednej tury, a nie dwóch. Na zachód od Nassaka jest , musimy go natychmiast zająć (#71). W ten sposób mamy komplet kryształów i możemy rzucać czary piątego poziomu co jakiś czas. Wybieramy jedno z dwóch zaklęć, albo może być to albo (150 punktów obrażeń). W tym poziomie nieoceniona jest umiejętność Regeneration (#72) – ta zdolność pozwoli co turę regenerować zdrowie naszego bohatera o 15 punktów procentowych. Prujemy protagonistą do miasta . To będzie oznaczało, że po dość trudnych walkach z nieumarłymi znowu są liczni przedstawiciele Empire, skoncentrowani głównie nieopodal i wewnątrz miasta. Po raz pierwszy będziemy mieli styczność w tym etapie walczyć z Dragonem. To , ale najsłabszy z tej piątki. Gdy go pokonamy, odblokujemy kupca i sprzedawcę czarów (#73). Z tej drugiej usługi zabieramy mu wszystkie czary z użyciem Thiefów. W centrum mapy jest , największe dla nas zagrożenie to Skylord, który zadaje pojedynczej jednostce 140 punktów obrażeń. Niby dużo, ale mając sztandary służące do wzmocnienia pancerza, ta istota potrzebowałaby 3 ataków na Antipaladina, by go zgładzić. Na lewym górnym rogu mapy mamy , zajmujemy go z użyciem Baroness. Tej samej klasy heros niech okazyjnie wspiera protagonistę, bo możliwe jest, że po drodze znów zobaczymy kryształ generujący manę. Po drodze będzie również pierwsze neutralne miasto piątego poziomu – . Podbijamy to, ale dalej nie rezygnujemy z takich miast, jak Helm Fort oraz Nassak (ze względu na miejsce, skąd wysyłamy Baroness do zajmowania kryształów). Sporadycznie się zdarzy, że Mountain Clans będzie miał słabo strzeżone miasto (#74). Warto interweniować taką jednostką jak Avenger, w sytuacji zagrożenia natychmiast wycofując ofensora. Pomóc mogą też przedmioty jednorazowego użytku, które wzmacniają statystyki przyzwanych jednostek. Nieopodal Olmeny po stoczeniu cięższych walk w , a także po stoczeniu pojedynku z otrzymamy bardzo mocne artefakty – tj. oraz . Ten pierwszy zakładamy w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, a drugi sprzedajemy. Dragonów jest coraz więcej, ale gdy znajdziemy Green bądź Red Dragona, do walki posyłamy Avengera (#75) i wycofujemy go (szybciej przez samobójstwo) z tego pojedynku. Tuż przy pokonanym już Red Dragonie jest szary monolit kierujący nas teoretycznie na północ. Jednak tam jest przeszkoda w postaci muru, której niestety nie da się obejść. Na zachód jest za to miasto , strzeże go między innymi Green Dragon, ale niekoniecznie musimy korzystać z Avengera. Pamiętamy dobrze, by co jakiś czas regenerować zdrowie naszych podopiecznych w miastach, a gdy to zrobimy, choćby w Luvarisie – zasuwamy do . Stąd za pomocą Thiefa kradniemy jedynie czar , a to dlatego, że wkrótce czeka nas ciężka walka z (#76) i jego sojusznikami! Przedtem jednak eliminujemy pojedyncze smoki tuż przed Doragonem, do ich pokonania wykorzystujemy dokładnie jedną turę, by na przykład zaoszczędzić na manie niezbędnej na wzmocnienie protagonisty. Jeśli mamy lub , możemy próbować wyeliminować tego wielkiego smoka w tej samej turze. Najlepiej jest, jeżeli jeszcze osłabimy wolnostojącego potwora (on na pewno nie jest sam). Nasza następna wroga przeszkoda to miasto , jeżeli mamy wcześnie wspomniane czary podróżnicze, ten przyczółek też możemy podbić w jednej turze... W pobliżu jest jeden z bohaterów Mountain Clans – gdy go pokonamy, rozpoczniemy regularną walkę z siłami tej frakcji na północnym wschodzie. Na razie nie przeceniajmy naszych sił i barykadujemy się w Jorgumia (#77). Wojska rywala eliminujemy, po ponad 100 dniach rozgrywki mamy zaszczyt zawiązać koalicję z Empire. Gdy sojusznik zaproponuje nam zaklęcie (zwłaszcza wzmacniające), kupujemy go niezwłocznie. Pierwsze, a zarazem jedyne, miasto rywala na północy, które my przejmiemy na naszą korzyść, to miasto . Na jeszcze jedną rzecz zwracamy uwagę, zaczyna nam coraz bardziej doskwierać brak many na ulubione zaklęcia. Do finałowej ruiny już niewiele brakuje, tam nie ma wybitnie mocnych jednostek w Dwarven Fortress. Tworzymy zapis stanu gry i wysyłamy najsilniejszego herosa do walki z potworami we wspomnianej ruinie. Bardzo przydadzą się takie zaklęcia jak – przyzwaną jednostką wykonujemy pierwszy atak, a resztę dobijamy Fulgrymmem (to nasz protagonista w tym przypadku). Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands